


Cronyism.任人唯亲

by CelestialEth



Category: Alien Mefilas Sly, Ultraman Belial - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 21:23:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialEth/pseuds/CelestialEth
Summary: Emperor Belial Fuxked Mefilas Sly as his first relaxation after returning from the Earth where he just got Kei Fukuide's power. Although Sly had prepared for his emperor, the sex was even more painful than he had thought.





	Cronyism.任人唯亲

熟悉的波动在身后出现时，斯莱伊正在出神。

因此，他想自己并不是在波动一产生的瞬间便意识到的；这可能会让他暴虐又喜怒无常的君主生气。但他没有时间想太多，只是转身单膝跪在银河帝国中心冰冷的地面上。这建筑是银河帝国的完美复刻，用来羁押另一宇宙光之战士的那个小装置倒是不见了，可皇座依然高高在上，他每次跪在百十级台阶下面，皇帝压抑的气息会笼罩整个帝国。他震怒时周遭的飞行器与能源塔都会隐隐震动，无数批量制造的洛普斯环绕在这本已巨大的主战舰周围，时刻为他们中枢里唯一的权威整装待发。

“欢迎凯撒·贝利亚陛下回归。”他听见自己这样说。

“别做这些无聊的事了，斯莱伊。”君王的语气懒散，但斯莱伊知道那不是真正的含义：他一秒都不能松懈。

“听闻陛下已获得斯特留姆器官，祝贺陛下。”斯莱伊仍然未敢抬头，一双踏遍生命、带来恐惧的脚出现在他低垂的视线前，他没有动作，眼神稍微向上，觑着小腿侧面的暗红色曲线。

“把你自己准备好吧。”尖利的金属摩擦声传来，斯莱伊知道皇帝又在做他的习惯性动作。他的手指，或者说他的利爪——不论该称它为什么，斯莱伊是领教过的。他得感谢自己这从不离身的铠甲才好，他想，还有皇帝为数不多的耐心。

“属下已经这样做了。”斯莱伊答完，突然有些不知所措。他的上次承欢已经过去了太久，而且也不是在如此令人难堪的战舰里——但皇帝永远不会选择地点，他以往的私密也只是运气使然，像他幼年训练时犯了错之后的惶恐，他永远不知道面临的是来自美菲拉斯星的什么惩罚。他想了想，跪直了身体，目光探寻但顺从地顺着陛下的双腿向上望去——没有在尚未抬头的可怖性器上停留，也没有露出渴求——暗红与凌黑缠绕的花纹，湛紫的计时器，无数生命噩梦中的橙红的双眼。

他与他对视。压力从他的头顶沿着脊背来到尾椎，他扼住打冷战的欲望，身体规矩地一动不动，但毫无防备。他的陛下总是在这种时候异常可怕。虽然斯莱伊不知道自己是因此害怕，还是在即将到来的痛苦的欢愉中恐惧。

“跪下。”皇帝说。他声音中那一丝沙哑来得比以往都快。斯莱伊想。这可能是由于他太久没有这样做过了。他在宇宙中不为人知的黑暗领域呆了太久，途中还被打乱计划的赛罗封住了一次出口；虽然那不代表什么，但皇帝的暴怒是他可以想象的。

皇帝命令他们不准出手，他便一直等在战舰里，按时清理好身体等待他的回归：后一项他没有命令，但斯莱伊自然知道陛下想要什么。

他照做了；原本立在地上的那条腿也跪了下去，缓缓地前倾，俯身，手肘贴着地面。皇帝就站在他的面前，他靠得太近了。趴伏在地上的斯莱伊头顶几乎要碰到陛下的小腿，而手肘也有些局促，贴着陛下的脚尖撑着。陛下自然是不会后退的；他也不能后退。

他的眼前只有了冰冷的地面，和陛下的身躯投下的一点阴影。他有些紧张，因为身体也大概并未做好准备。但他不能表现出来。他忽然感到一侧的阴影消失：陛下抬起了一只脚。不等他反应，背上的一阵压力便逼得他整个身躯向下坠去。

他反应很快，立刻偏转了头，用侧脸贴地。手肘已经没什么用了，此刻这两条无处安放的胳膊甚至显得多余。他微微闭上眼睛，当然是确认不会被皇帝发现的角度。

“再高点。”陛下的命令不可违抗。

斯莱伊艰难地将双膝向前蹭了蹭。这个动作过于羞耻了，可是他无法选择。陛下侵略的气息开始释放，斯莱伊感到自己身体有些发软，提前放入身体的润滑剂此刻仿佛才发挥效力，他体内开始发热，并且隐隐感觉有什么液体将要分泌出来。他有些窘迫，想用手捂住脸，可是他不能。他还有点暗喜，陛下看到这些会被取悦，而他也不会受太多的罪——相对而言。

背上的压力继续下压，斯莱伊觉得自己快要喘不过气了。从小腹到脖颈的全部区域都在被撕扯，铠甲因此紧紧箍在他身上。皇帝脱了披风；斯莱伊相信他绝对只是顺手一甩，但那东西不偏不倚正落在他的背上。那其中的黑暗气息和压迫感不是没经历过的人可以想象的，斯莱伊轻轻呜咽了一声。

“你说什么？”皇帝踏在他脊背的脚面一动，披风滑了下去。斯莱伊还没有从方才的状态中缓和过来，他在微微发抖。但披风滑落后，他竟然又有些开始留恋那其中的温度。

皇帝的问题不是问题，是需求。斯莱伊稳了稳声音：“属下说愿将全部交与您，陛下。”

“哦？有趣。”

皇帝阴沉地笑了起来。这让斯莱伊有些许不安，多日不见让他开始怀疑自己的印象，怀疑黑暗领域和地球的短暂生活有没有令陛下产生他还未曾了如指掌的习惯。如果有的话，他怎样才能最大限度地取悦他呢？

“过来。”皇帝一跃到高处的座位坐下，倾下身，手肘撑在膝上示意他的谋士。

他勃起了。哪怕离得这样远斯莱伊也能看清。他不敢怠慢，连忙起身，没有舒展一下方才被踩踏的筋骨；他也跃上高处，单膝跪在皇帝面前。

皇帝的双腿打开着，身体靠上了椅背。现在是斯莱伊的时间。

他没有用手去触碰，他的君王不喜欢他这样。腿间的部分隆起一块面积，斯莱伊微闭上双眼靠过去，用嘴唇细密地轻轻亲吻每一处，呼吸间吞吐着温热的气息，直到皇帝的生殖腔微微开了口。他偏过头，用舌头从侧面灵活地打开了它。他听见头顶传来吐气的声音；皇帝一向很喜欢这个部分。

他看着里面的器官。比半勃稍微兴奋一点，但斯莱伊很快就能让它完全挺立起来。他没有急于吞入，而是从根部缓缓舔吻，吮吸着盘旋向上。下方的囊袋此刻被他握在手中挤弄揉动，其中的器官在他指间缠绕，用克制的力度挤压。头上传来一阵压力，皇帝的手正按着他的头顶，示意他快些动作。斯莱伊隐隐有些得意，于是他张开口，吞入了皇帝阴茎的头部。

一声满意的叹息。斯莱伊受到鼓舞似的开始动作，舌尖盘旋着光滑的顶端，粗糙的舌苔不时擦过小孔；那里面已经开始分泌出咸腥的液体，斯莱伊悉数吮去，舌尖与头部拉扯出一条银丝，又重掉落入口腔，带着些许凉意。他缓慢地深入；灵活的软舌照顾到陛下的每一处细节，本已滚烫的器官在他口中持续胀大，变硬，温度更高，仿佛要灼伤他的口腔内壁。它膨胀得斯莱伊快要含不住它了；唾液不停从接触的边缘落下，打湿了囊袋，然后又被他裹入手中揉搓。他快要吞到了极限，连绵的唾液一刻不停地滴落，但他完全无法控制；喉咙深处被顶得阵阵收缩。

而此时，皇帝突然示意性地向上挺了挺腰。

斯莱伊心领神会地迅速抓住了频率，随着皇帝的动作任由那根巨大的器官一次次深入自己的咽喉。几次按压后他的皇帝低吼一声泄入他口中，咸苦的味道令他条件反射地涌上一阵恶心，但他还是悉数吞下，没有时间在意自己，俯身去吮净低落在陛下胯间的残余。

后颈突然一紧，他被陛下钳住脖子，眼前的景象晃了晃，随后整个人摔进并不柔软的承载物中。浓重压抑的黑暗气息直扑他的面颊；那是皇帝的座椅。他的双膝有些够不到地面，站立又太高，只好借着椅面趴伏。

“把你自己抬高点。”皇帝立在他身后，斯莱伊有些恐慌，他不习惯如此强大的力量停留在自己身后，仿佛生命随时都会被轻易捏碎。他的头颈仍然贴在椅面，只是站直了双腿令臀部抬高，小腹到胸前全部悬空，令他有些不适地攥紧了椅背。

陛下的手从他胸甲的下边缘探入，极为精准地触到了他的敏感点，仿佛这么久过去，陛下对他的一切依然了如指掌。

胸前的刺激加上脑中的想法使斯莱伊呻吟出声，他有些难耐地扭动着身体，陛下的手指在敏感处的按揉是致命的疼痛与快感的混合，强迫他接受，强迫他愉悦，并不太欢愉的体验，却总能让他身下的穴口涌起难耐的空虚。

他伸出一只手到身后，自己打开了生殖腔，让私密处如此羞耻地暴露在陛下、和整个银河帝国的面前。他感到脸颊发热，但没什么心思去想，胸前的敏感处正遭受着要命的折磨，他塌下腰身，让臀部更加翘起，把全部都展示给他的陛下。

穴口一阵冰冷，陛下的指尖正在那里戳刺。这并不是必要步骤；斯莱伊总会按陛下的喜好提前扩张清理好自己。但皇帝总爱突发奇想，不是吗？

他探入一根手指。斯莱伊痛得弓起了身，想减轻如此坚硬的利爪在体内带来的恐惧和不适。他的双腿微微颤抖，陛下也一定看到了。因为臀瓣上一阵大力的揉捏传来，几乎让斯莱伊双腿发软跪在地上。

“别倒了。”他从皇帝的语气中隐隐听出一丝笑意和玩味，随后一掌落在他的臀瓣，斯莱伊全身战栗，双膝猛地一弯，又赶紧站好。

他眼前发晕；体内的手指终于退出去了。

随后是皇帝的性器。斯莱伊对它的尺寸早有心理准备，提前的扩张也让一切不是过于艰难。他屏住呼吸，尽力放松地吞入陛下的全部，直到根部火热的囊袋接触了他的会阴。斯莱伊一阵瑟缩，又积极地收缩几次肠壁，听到陛下满意的呼气声。

他开始动作了。皇帝从不会在意身下人的感受，斯莱伊紧紧攥住面前的椅背好稳住身形，不在那仿佛要顶入他身体中心的深度和频率中分崩离析。他没挡住口中的呻吟，却刻意地把握了声音的质感：皇帝喜欢他，就是因为他识分寸。他尽力夹紧皇帝的阴茎，身体却不受控制地在一次次冲撞中溃不成形。

双腕突然被钳住，以令他痛呼出声的力度拧向背后，小臂重叠在一起被皇帝攥住。他的身体在皇帝的力道下逐渐抬起，此刻除了立在地面的双脚和身后的钳制，他没有任何支撑可言了。从下倾变为上倾的身体让皇帝在他体内的角度理所当然地改变，阴茎狠狠捣在他体内最脆弱的那一处，他的呻吟变了腔调，长长短短地几乎变为颤抖的泣音。

“斯莱伊，我可什么都没忘记。”皇帝在他耳边低声。他本该什么都无法听清了，但君王的声音有无与伦比的穿透力，直达他灵魂深处，和他颤抖的泣音一同把他送上高潮。

他的精液洒在皇帝的座位上。还有比这更严重的罪行吗？

但皇帝显然并未满足，他高潮时绞紧的肠壁只是让皇帝更为凶狠地攻击他的敏感，他的阴茎在这短暂的瞬间再次立起，过程却并不似因欲望而挺立得那么舒畅。后穴中皇帝暴虐的搅动让他不堪重负，扬起脖颈将全身的脆弱悉数暴露，却被皇帝空余的那只手一把钳住。

“喜欢吧，斯莱伊？”

“啊、啊……陛下，陛下、属下已经……”他听到自己这么断断续续地说道。他已经控制不住泪水了，身体的每一寸肌肤叫嚣着渴求，但甚至连他自己都不知道在渴求什么。

这痛苦的欢愉持续了不知多久，皇帝终于泄在他体内，放开了他一直被钳制的小臂。

斯莱伊跪坐在地面，手肘无力地撑着椅背，呼吸凌乱。一点白浊从体内流出，打湿了他的腿根。

“怎么样，斯莱伊？”

陛下真是喜欢叫他的名字，仿佛从那其中可以得到控制感。

“恕属下直言。”斯莱伊还气喘吁吁，但他撑起绵软的身体，单膝跪在他的皇帝面前。

“陛下的此种做法叫作……任人唯亲。”


End file.
